Never Over
by simplyxamazing
Summary: It's been eleven years since she last saw him, but nothing's really changed. Draco&Ginny. Post DH.
1. The Letter

Ginny Potter sat in her office at the Daily Prophet staring idly out of her much too small window. It was a dreary day outside, but the window had been charmed to give the illusion of a perfect sunlit afternoon. Truthfully, Ginny was glad she couldn't see the darkened sky and gray clouds. She was already feeling depressed enough—her youngest child and only daughter, Lily, had been sent of to Hogwarts the week before. Though Ginny would never admit it out loud, Lily had always been her favorite. It broke her heart to watch the train as it left for Hogwarts; it felt as if she was losing a part of herself.

A sudden tapping on her window broke her out of her reverie. Ginny walked slowly to the window and opened it, allowing a small white owl to fly in. The owl dropped a piece of rolled up parchment on her desk and then flew back out the window. Ginny watched it until it was out of sight, and then closed and locked the window before sitting back down at her desk. She stared at the piece of parchment and wondered who could have possibly sent it. Ginny then sighed and picked it up, warily unrolling it.

_Dear Ginevra, _

_My son, Scorpius, wrote to me informing me of his new "best friend." I'm sure you'll be interested to know that the said friend happens to be your daughter. I must admit, I was surprised to learn a Potter had been sorted into Slytherin, while the rest hold a place in Gryffindor. Surprised, that is, until I noticed the picture Scorpius enclosed. She looks a lot like you, except for her gray eyes and the small trace of blond she has in her hair. So tell me, how is it that Lily came to have these traits, when neither you nor the supposed father does? A mystery, I presume. One that I assure you I have every intention of figuring out._

_Until we meet again,_

_-DM_

Ginny dropped the piece of parchment and stared at it in shock. This was the first she had learned of Lily's sorting. Not that it surprised her any, she just hoped that Harry would take it as well as she did. Ginny picked up the letter and read it once more before grabbing her wand. She then aparated to the entrance of the Ministry of Magic building. It had been eleven years since she had even been near the building. She hadn't planned on ever coming back, but desperate times call for desperate measures. Ginny sighed and made her way into the building. Hundreds of people were walking back and forth, in and out of offices. A few people stopped and acknowledged her with a quick nod of their head and a quiet,

"Mrs. Potter." Ginny would smile at them faintly, before resuming her fast-paced walking. She climbed up a flight of stairs until she reached Level 2. Her eyes scanned the plaques beside the office doors until they fell on one labeled _Draco Malfoy_. Ginny took a deep breath before walking through the opened door.

Draco was sitting at his desk, skimming a stack of papers. He showed signs of slight aging, but his stance still held the same look of self arrogance. Ginny cleared her throat loudly, and he looked up.

"Weasley." He stated, a smirk forming on his face. It was hard not to smile back at him, when the smirk reminded her so much of Lily. She managed, however, to keep a straight face.

"It's Potter now, or have you forgotten?" She asked with a slight taunting edge. She had always found pleasure in annoying him. Draco's smirk, to her surprise, remained unfaltering.

"No, I haven't. I just think Weasley suits you better." He replied. Ginny repressed the smile she wanted to show so badly, and looked down at her feet.

"So why are you here?" Draco asked her a couple of seconds later. "Since I know it's not to see Potter." Ginny looked up at him.

"And how do you know that I haven't just been with Harry, and I decided to stop by?" She asked. Draco smirked for the second time.

"His office is right beside mine." He told her. A blush crept up Ginny's neck and she took a few more steps inside the office. The last thing she needed was for Harry to see her here.

"Don't worry." Draco told her. "Unless you're planning on staying another three hours, you won't see him. He's in a meeting." Ginny nodded and took a look around the room. Her eyes fell on a picture hanging on the wall behind his desk. She walked towards it. It had, apparently, been the picture Draco spoke of in the letter. Scorpius stood beside Lily and had his arm around her. They were waving, and had identical smirks on their faces.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Draco's voice asked from behind her. She spun around and came face to face with him. She couldn't make herself look him in the face, so she opted for the wall behind him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She replied innocently.

"Damn it, Ginny!" he yelled, punching the wall with his fist. Ginny flinched. "She looks like me! Hell, she even acts like me!" He lowered his voice and leaned against his desk in front of her. "And besides, the timing fits." Ginny could feel tears forming in her eyes, and she moved towards the door.

"I don't know why I came." She whispered. She heard footsteps and then felt Draco's hand grab her waist and turn her to face him.

"Did it mean nothing to you?" He asked in a rare attempt of seriousness. Ginny looked away.

"I'm married, Draco." She said. Draco nodded sadly.

"And what about before?" He asked, his face now unguarded. There had been very few times when she saw him let his guard down. Ginny blinked away the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Before, I was sixteen, and Harry was off doing Merlin knows what trying to save the world. I was lonely, and you were there." She told him. Draco let go of her waist and turned away from her.

"So that's it?" He asked, though it was more of a statement than a question. Ginny nodded as a single tear escaped down her cheek.

"That's it." She whispered, and then turned and fled out of his office. He turned around and watched her go before slamming his door forcibly. The walls of his office shook and he watched as the smiling faces of Lily and Scorpius fluttered silently to the floor.

* * *

_**A/N**: I tried to stay true to the epilogue as much as possible. The only thing that's changed is Lily's age. Instead of being two years younger than Scorpius, she's only one year younger. I thought it fit in better with the story._

_anyways...review please :)_


	2. Fate Intervenes

It's been three months since Ginny's encounter with Draco, and she once again sits staring out of a window. This time, however, the window belongs to the house where she has lived for the past seventeen years. A blank piece of parchment sits on the table in front of her as she tries to start an article about the Quidditch match she has just seen.

She tries to convince herself that it's not her fault, it's _his_. Ever since she saw him she's been distracted. Ginny couldn't even remember the teams that had been playing at the match. The nagging voice of her boss pops into her head, reminding her that she only has four days until the article is due. With a slight wave of her hand she tries to brush the voice away, but with no avail. She sighs and drops the quill, deciding to give up. She knows that she's not getting any work done. Not today.

An owl suddenly swoops in from an open window on the other side of the house, and Ginny smiles because she recognizes it as being Lily's. It drops a letter in her lap and then perches on the table. She pets its head as she reads the letter.

_Dear Mum,_

_Christmas break is coming up in two weeks and I was wondering if I could stay at Scorpius's house. He invited me for the whole break, but I said I needed to ask you first. Oh, and he also said that you could come too. Wouldn't that be fun? James and Albus are staying at Hogwarts, so it would just be us. Of course, I'm sure dad could come too. Sorry I haven't written in a while, but schoolwork has been keeping me busy. I love you!_

_Love,_

_Lily_

Ginny sighed and went to grab a fresh sheet of parchment as the owl continued to perch on the table. She knew that if she said no, Lily would be barely tolerable during Christmas. She had inherited Ginny's fiery temper, among other things. Ginny also knew that if she said yes, Draco would do everything in his power to get Lily to adore him, even more than Lily adored Harry. Ginny's only option, she decided, was to go with Lily.

That, however, presented quite a problem. Ginny wasn't necessarily thrilled with the idea of staying at Malfoy Manor, or with the idea of seeing Draco again. The other problem was Harry. He would, of course, have to go as well, if only so that the situation didn't seem suspicious. Ginny doubted that Harry and Draco could get along for a whole day, by a month they would most definitely kill each other.

She seemed to be back to square one.

Just then a slight "pop" alerted Ginny to another presence and she spun around, startled. Harry smiled back at her and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"You're home early." She said as he hung up his coat. While his back was turned, she quickly folded up Lily's letter and placed it in her back pocket. When he turned back around, he nodded.

"Work was slow today." He replied. He went into the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

"How was your day?" He called from the kitchen. Ginny sat down at the table and pretended to be writing her article.

"Fine." She called back. "The Quidditch match was good." Harry walked back into the living room to where she was sitting at the table.

"Is that Lily's owl?" He asked and pointed to the owl that was perched beside her right arm. Ginny cursed under her breath, but smiled and nodded.

"Lily just wanted to inform us that James and Albus decided to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas break, and they convinced her to stay as well." She replied. Ginny hated lying to him, but she felt like she had no other choice. She still hadn't exactly decided what she was going to do.

"Oh." Harry whispered. Oddly enough, he seemed pleased.

"I guess it will just be you and me." Ginny said, because it seemed like the appropriate response. Harry dropped his head slightly and walked over to the table. He sat in the seat beside her.

"About that…" He started, but Ginny cut him off.

"You have to work." She stated. It was nothing new to her. Lately, she had been seeing less and less of him.

"I'm sorry." He whispered and covered her hand with his. "I tried to get out of it--"

"I know." Ginny said. "It's fine." Harry smiled sadly and kissed the top of her head.

"I'll be back two days after Christmas." He told her. She looked up at him.

"You're leaving now?" She asked. Harry nodded.

"I'm sorry." He whispered again before he disappeared with another 'pop'.

Ginny stared at the spot where he had disappeared until she felt the owl nudge her right hand. She looked over and found him staring at her with expectant eyes, the quill held tightly in his beak. She smiled slightly and shook her head before gingerly taking the quill in her hand.

Apparently fate had made the decision for her.

* * *

_Sorry this chapter was so short, I promise the next ones will be longer. I just wrote this chapter to set up the rest of the story._

_**you know what to do :)**_


	3. The Arrival

Exactly two weeks later Ginny stood at the door of the Malfoy Manor wondering what exactly she had gotten herself into. She raised her hand to knock, but then stopped herself and turned back around. She walked down two steps before she bit her lip and came to a complete stop. Snow fell all around her as she made a mental list of all the reasons why she shouldn't be here. Her face became increasingly colder as the list went on and on. Finally, she raised her wand to apparate but then stopped when she heard faint chuckling. She spun around to find Draco leaning against the door frame, smirking.

"You're very entertaining, Weasley." He drawled. Ginny huffed and went to raise her wand again.

"I'm sure Lily will be pleased to know you're here." Draco said, the smirk still plastered on his face. Ginny glared at him before tucking her wand into her jacket.

"You're a git." She muttered as she passed him going into the house.

"So I've heard." He told her and shut the door.

The interior of the manor was adjourned will garland and white lights, and a huge Christmas tree sat in the middle of the living room. Ginny didn't think she had ever seen anything more beautiful. She always felt giddy around Christmastime.

"It's amazing." She whispered breathlessly. Draco smiled slightly.

"It's Scorpius's first Christmas without his mother. I wanted it to be a good one for him." Ginny nodded. It was a well known fact that Draco and Astoria had went through an ugly divorce. It was a much talked about story in the Daily Prophet. Though the cause was unknown, the results were not. Draco paid Astoria a huge amount of galleons in order to be able to keep Scorpius, and she quickly made off with the money. No one had heard from her since.

"Where are—" Ginny began to ask, but Draco cut her off.

"They're upstairs." He told her. "In Scorpius's room."

"Alone?" Ginny asked, shocked. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" Draco smirked.

"Scorpius will behave." He told her. Ginny bit her lip.

"It's not Scorpius I'm worried about." She said. "Lily can defend herself just fine, thank you."

"I see she's inherited your temper, then?" Draco asked. Ginny nodded.

"I taught her my famous Bat-Bogey hex when she was four." She told him. "She perfected it quickly." Draco winced at the memory of the one he had received his fifth year.

"Remind me not to get on her bad side." He muttered. Ginny smiled and looked away, towards the Christmas tree.

"You've changed." She stated, almost in a whisper.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Ginny shrugged.

"You're just different." She said and then paused briefly. "I—"

"Mum!" Lily's voice called from upstairs. Ginny turned and watched as her daughter ran down the stairs and into her arms. Ginny gave her a quick hug before Lily pulled away and looked up at her with playful eyes. Ginny glanced fleetingly at Draco and found herself staring into an identical pair of eyes. His expression looked pained, but he quickly recovered with his usual smirk.

"You're late." Lily said, turning Ginny's attention back to her. "I've been here for hours." Ginny pushed Lily's hair back behind her ears and smiled.

"I know." She told her. "I'm sorry. I had some last minute work that had to be done." Lily smiled.

"It's okay." She scanned the room carefully before turning her attention back to Ginny. "Where's dad?" She asked. Ginny noticed that Draco had walked closer upon hearing Lily's question. Ginny sighed.

"He had to work." She said apologetically. "But he'll be back two days after Christmas." Lily frowned for a moment, but then smiled once more. Like Ginny, she was used to Harry being away.

"Have you met Scorpius?" She asked. Ginny shook her head.

"Not yet." She said. Lily smirked.

"Scorpy!" She yelled towards the direction of upstairs. Ginny laughed and shook her head as a twelve year old platinum blond haired boy trudged down the stairs a minute later. It was amazing how much he resembled Draco.

He muttered something incoherent to Lily, who smiled innocently. Scorpius glared at her as she turned to Ginny.

"This is my mother." She told him. Scorpius nodded to Ginny who smiled.

"Nice to meet you." She told him. Scorpius remained staring at Ginny, a grimace upon his face. Lily grabbed him by the arm and began pulling him away.

"Well, we're going back upstairs. Thanks for letting me stay!" She called to Ginny as their figures disappeared around the corner.

"He's the spitting image of you." Ginny told Draco. "Attitude and all." Draco nodded.

"Lily's a lot like you too." He told her. "Except…"

"I know." Ginny said, cutting him off. "You told me before, remember?" She didn't want to deal with her past, not now. Honestly, she would rather never deal with it. Draco seemed to take the hint and pointed to a door to the left of her.

"That's the guest room." He told her. "You can put your stuff in there." His tone had taken on an air of coldness, and his face was expressionless. Ginny noticed that the guest room was a mere feet from Draco's room. The realization scared her.

"I can take the couch." She offered quickly. Draco shrugged.

"I don't care either way." He said venomously. Ginny sighed. It was like they were back at Hogwarts. She walked towards the couch but stopped when a certain memory of eleven years ago invaded her brain.

"On second thought," She said and began turning around, "the guest room works just fine." She walked quickly into the room, then sighed and shut the door. It slammed ever so slightly, and she cringed at the looks she knew Draco was giving her.

This was going to be a long week.

* * *

_sorry for the insane lack of updates. i've been incredibly busy. usually i update regularly._

_anyways...review :)_


End file.
